Started With a Game
by UwIllNevERn0
Summary: Ever since we were young, Uchiha Sasuke and I simply were not on good terms, and it seems only fitting that we aren't now, but when you're forced into the extreme savagery of a new high school, you need to have at least ONE connection. Discontinued
1. Prologue

_Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic ever, even though I have been reading them a lot since…forever…_

_Yup, so disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_And so read and review and tell me what you like! And if you don't like it, hold your peace._

----------------------------------------------------------

"_Sakura, honey! The Uchihas are coming over for a business dinner! Be nice, ok?" A kind, loving face of a petite woman stepped in front of the mirror to critique her formal gown for the night_.

"_Ok, mommy." A 7 year-old pink-haired girl stared at her mother. _

Even before I knew my mothers name, I swear I knew the Uchihas.

"_Are you girls ready?" A man close to the age of the other adult in the room entered wearing a formal suit in order to please the new guests. _

"_Daddy! I don't want to wear this!" Sakura motioned to the itchy, uncomfortable, and what she had deemed unnecessary, attire. The young girl adorned a simple white dress for the occasion._

"_Listen to Daddy, Sakura. This is a big deal mommy and I can't afford to miss. We get the chance to make Haruno Corps. and Uchiha Corps. work together in order to make a more profitable business."_

"_What's proffle?"_

"_Profitable, sweetie." The young girls face contorted into one of utter confusion. "Doesn't matter anyway. Now they are bringing over their sons. I want you to be nice ok?"_

"_Ok."_

My mother and father are C.E.O.s of some big company somewhere. Apparently, that's why I am forced into knowing the evil brothers.

"_Good evening! This our modest household, I hope you will enjoy dinner. This is Sakura my daughter." A mature, yet stoic man nodded is head to demonstrate he had listened. His wife, smiled brightly and responded quickly and energetically._

"_Thank you! It is so nice to have dinner with you tonight. This is Fugaku, my husband, my eldest son, Itachi, the youngest Sasuke, and I'm Mikoto." She ended with a amiable smile. "Why don't we let the kids play a bit while we discuss business…?"_

_Fugaku's stern voice interrupted her, "Itachi. Come as well. You will have to learn about it eventually." Mikoto look saddened by the prospect, but complied nonetheless. _

The very moment, NO THE VERY SECOND, I saw that chicken-ass haired freak, I despised him.

_Sakura looked at Sasuke shyly and immediately blushed. 'He's really cute.' Sakura smiled at the boy. _

"_Wanna make card houses?" _

"_Tch. No." Sakura's face fell, but was immediately brightened. _

"_How about Monopoly?"_

"_No. I hate that game." Sakura frowned again. Her family played this all the time because it was a good way for her to "learn-how-to-create-your-own-foundation-using-real-estate". Whatever that means. Sakura thought carefully one more time. _

"_What about Jenga?" Sasuke was about to reply when she quickly ushered, "It's a game that tests physical and mental capabilities! You know you want to play it!" Sakura began setting up the game before he could have replied with anything. _

"_Hn."_

_A few moments later the toddlers seemed to have gotten extremely into the game of jenga. _

"_DON'T TOUCH THAT ONE!" Sasuke began tugging at a piece that, from Sakura's point of view, would destroy the entire wood block tower._

"_Ugh." Sasuke continued to poke the wooden stick._

"_WHAT ARE DOING! DONT TOUCH IT! TRUST ME! DON'T DO IT!" Sakura looked at him with eyes wide with terror as he continued to pull the wooden stick out from underneath the tower. _

"_I know what I'm doing." Sasuke responded smoothly, even though his tiny chubby face was bunched up in concentration. _

_The tower began to sway dangerously back and forth. In a last ditch effort, Sakura called out once more only to be ignored. _

From that one time, I knew that I, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha could never EVER be on good terms.

_The wooden pile toppled over. Breaking Sakura's heart, and insulting Sasuke Uchiha's pride. _

"…_you broke it…"_

"_If you hadn't been screaming it wouldn't have toppled over!" Sakura's sad expression changed into one of anger._

"_If you listened it would have been fine!" Sasuke and Sakura glared at each other. _

"_Tch. You're annoying." Sakura became livid._

"_TAKE THAT BACK YOU STUPID CHICKEN BUTT!" Sasuke in turn became extremely insulted. _

"_WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME?!" Sakura and Sasuke became engaged in a fist fight very quickly._

Sigh, he never really brought out the best in me. I don't trust him, he doesn't trust me, and so we don't trust each other. I don't really respect him, He doesn't really respect me, and etc. etc.

_Itachi entered the room to see the two children throwing wooden pieces at each other behind make-shift forts. Unfortunately, Itachi had been forced to separate the two before any of the adults found out for the sake of the business deal. _

Yup, in that game of Jenga. I KNEW that I and Sasuke Uchiha should never be put in the same room alone again.

FORTUNATELY, I moved to Suna after the meeting as part of the business deal. I met tonsss of awesome people.

UNFORTUNATELY, I'm moving back to Konoha, the same town where Sasuke lives.

_UN-_UNFORTUNATELY, I'm moving to the house across the street of the Uchihas.

AND THE WORST PART, I'm going to high school and I'll be the new girl who doesn't know anybody.

EXCEPT SASUKE UCHIHA.


	2. First Move

_Hey guys! I want to thank you allllllll who reviewed!!!! That is awesome! Please keep reading and reviewing! I'm so glad you guys like it._

_Now last chapter I didn't really specify anything, so I guess I'll do it now._

_The italics was the past when Sakura first met Sasuke, the normal text was her talking about it in the present. Hopefully you all figured this out ;). You little smarty butts. _

_***but now the italics is for someone on the other line of the phone, sorry for the confusion._

_OK, time for the DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**First move**_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

It's unfair. It really is.

You see, I'm 16, a junior in high school and L-O-V-E-D my high school in Suna. I have some of my BEST friends there. But now, sadly, this has all been destroyed.

Because my _dear, sweet, loving, I'm-only-doing-what's-best-for-you_ parents suggested (more like forced) me to return to Konoha, the town I grew up in. Why? Simple. The schools here are "better", and I have more "connections" or something.

Yea, I pretty sure my parents have really no other reason to send me here but to PISS ME OFF and have a little _alone _time with each other.

I stare out the car window and look at the lovely not-so-little-mansions that lace the street we were currently on, waiting for the vehicle to come to a stop.

"We're here, Miss Haruno." I turn to my driver, Takahashi, and deliver an icy glare. Well, the best one I can give anyway.

"Takahashi, what was it that I told you this morning?" I say in a sickly sweet voice. Oh yeah, I feel the waves of fear radiating from him.

"Um….uh….Haruno?"

"Not quite."

"Miss Sakura?"

"Getting warmer…"

"…Sakura?" I give him a large smile.

"There we go, all better!" I jump out of the car and stare at the house. Wow, pretty big considering that I have it all to my self. Well, sorta. Where is my-

"Hello there, Sakura. I'm your caretaker, Tsunade. I am also going to be the Principle, to your new school, Konoha High."

There she is. WAIT, WHAT?! SHE'S MY PRINCIPLE TOO?!

THAT, LIKE, DEFINES LIVING HELL FOR ME. She knows everything about me…everything in those files of hers…_Everything. _I feel like I'm being watched…or stalked.

When I looked up I saw her glaring at me intensely. Oops, did I say that out loud? Hehehehe…

"Why don't you come in while tell you about everything that's going on."

The front of the 2-story house was covered with bushels of flowers, more than I would like actually. Too much _green. _I'm used to the desert landscape, but whatever. As we entered the mansion the inside had a classic modern style to it. (I know, I know, _classic modern? Aren't those words an oxymoron?_ Just roll with me here, ok?)

We entered the kitchen, which was modestly sized. I sat down in one of the intricately designed wooden chairs and grabbed an apple from the center of the table.

"Sakura Haruno. Grade 11, Junior. Attending Konoha high for the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th quarter, transferred from Suna High after the 1st quarter. Well, I'm glad to have you. Welcome to Konoha." Tsunade took a simple piece of paper and handed to me.

"That is your class schedule. Now I know your new here, but I happen to know some kids in the neighborhood who also attend the school, so I want you to meet them in advance. You will be attending school tomorrow at 8:00 am sharp, I have picked up your uniform and-"

BANG, BANG, BANG.

Well, that woke me up. Anyone ever heard of a DOORBELL?!

Tsunade looked livid, she stomped out of the room and promptly yelled out to the idiot formally mentioned at the door,

"NARUTO. EVER HEARD OF A DOORBELL?!"

WHOA. She's a mind reader too?! It's obvious that SOMEBODY up in the great beyond dislikes me very, _very_ much.

"HEY, GRANDMA! WHERE'S THE NEW GIRL I-"

BONK!

"OWW, THAT HURT! WHY DID YOU-"

BONK!

"FOR THE LOVE OF-"

Can this guy just SHUT UP?!

"Naruto, please. CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" A different, more feminine voice shouted this time.

Holy shit. First excuse I get I'm out of here. There are TWO mind readers here.

I heard Tsunade cough and compose herself,

"So if you all will follow me, please." Tsunade entered the room with a girl and a boy. Both equally overly happy and smiling energetically. Huh, what a coincidence, both are blonde and have blue eyes.

Weird…I must say.

The blonde girl jumped up to me first,

"Hello! I'm Ino Yamananka! My family has the Yamanaka clothes line and the flower shops. If you need fashion advice, girl talk, some dirt, gossip, or -"

"She gets it, Ino." The blonde boy interrupted pouting grumpily.

"Hmp, whatever. Just absolutely ANYTHING! Hit me up!" She delivered a wink. Hahaha, funny girl. I see a beautiful friendship forming. I smiled back at her as we exchanged phone numbers.

"Whatever, Whatever. I AM NARUTO UZAMAKI! I will be your best friend!!" Naruto delivered a contagious smile afterwards. Seriously, those smiles are contagious. Hmmmm….isn't he the Hokage's son?

Ino let out a snort.

"People only keep him around for comic relief." At this Ino and I started laughing at the now sulky Naruto.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I just moved from Suna. You guys better be in my classes, cause I have no clue whatsoever about what I'm supposed to be doing." I finished with _the_ smile.

Yeah, _the smile_.

…

…You're just jealous cause you don't have THE SMILE.

However, this nice little introduction was interrupted by the phone ringing. I walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Haruno residence."

"_OHHHH YOU DID MOVE BACK! You have no idea how happy I am! You must come over so I can see how you are doing and-" _Um…… who is this lady? Another creeper on my back?

"Um… Excuse me…Who is this?" Well, at least I TRIED to be polite. It's the effort that counts anyway right?

"_Oh dear. How can I expect you to remember silly old me? Hahaha. Sweetie, it's Mikoto. Remember? Mikoto Uchiha?"_

I sure as hell remember! Uchiha…the very curse of my existence. Ugh.

ALRIGHT, be polite. Be niceeeee. They own a company with your parents.

"Oh right! How nice to hear from you again!" Not.

"_You must come over this very instant! I must see how you've grown! My family and I live across the street!"_

WHAT?! ACROSS THE STREET!?

"_BUH-BYE. Come over in 5 minutes!"_ And the line went dead.

Ok, first things first. Let's do this in sequential order.

1.) I JUST got here, about 30 minutes ago.

2.) When I met the Uchihas, I barely even talked to Mikoto, so why does she want me there?

3.) Ugh. Uchiha. I HOLD GRUDGES OK?! He (I shall never ever speak his name, it makes it makes it easier to pretend he doesn't exist) never said "sorry" for the Jenga disaster. Not a hard word to say in my opinion. Geez.

4.) The very idea that the rest of the family lives there is killing me. I mean COME ON. RIGHT ACROSS THE STREET?!

OH I AM SOOOOOOOO IN A LIVING HELL. What have I done to deserve this?

-------------------------------------------------------

_So tell what you guys think!_

_Read and review! Any critiques? I will gladly listen to them. _

_Be nice about though, ok? __J_

_Thanks for reading! NOW GO REVIEW. _


	3. New Challenger

_Wazzzzz up?_

_Thanks to allll those reviewers! I love the comments, and if you have any critiques that would be fine too!_

_Please keep reading and reviewing, here is the next chapter! _

_Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto_

_----------------------_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**New Challenger**_

I hung up the phone slowly and carefully, my hands were shaking so much from pure shock that I almost missed the receiver. Tsunade must have noticed this.

"Who was that, Sakura?" She asked calmly, a small frown etched on her face. I took a big breath and composed my self.

"Oh, it's just the Uchihas. They want me to come over." I turned around and walked towards the door. " I really shouldn't keep them waiting." I faked a smile and proceeded outside.

However, me journey was cut short when I was grabbed from behind and thrown back in. I glared at the person who _dared_ assaulte me and found it to be Ino.

"Nope. Sakura you're going over to see _the Uchihas_. You simply can't just walk over in…that." She gestured to my comfy sweat pants and baggy tee-shirt. I was in a car all day, I have the right to look like a slob.

She pulled me into the nearest bathroom and grabbed my suitcase. Sorting through my clothes she picked a complete outfit for me in record time.

"Black and white is classic. Just like the Uchiha style, but it is ssssooooo 'in' right now! So here, change into these."

After changing into the clothes she gave me I stepped into the living room to look into one of the many mirrors.

I wore an A-line white skirt and had a thick, black-colored band going around the hem. Along with that, my top was nothing but a simple white v-neck shirt. Ino gave me a red belt to cover where the skirt and shirt met, making it look more like a dress. I took a pair of black ballet flats as my shoes and pulled my shoulder-length, pink hair into a messy ponytail.

Yes, my hair is naturally pink. I've been thinking about growing it long. I never got that option before because Suna was so hot.

Anyways, Ino then personally dragged me to the front door and allowed me to go away. Before I got to though, she left me with an…odd… farewell.

" Don't worry, Sakura. Naruto and I have your back!" She yelled from across the street with Naruto poking his head out from behind her.

Umm….ok… I'm just going across the street. I don't think I need back-up yet.

Then again, it's the Uchihas.

…

I crossed the yard and walked up the steps to the double-doors at the front of their house. Seeing the doorbell, I hesitantly reach out and ring it.

-----------------------

The door opened quickly to reveal the same women from my oldest memories, Mikoto. She smiled widely at me as she placed her hand out in front of her.

"I never got to personally introduce myself to you. I'm Mikoto Uchiha." I smiled back at her anxiously.

" Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you." I'm jealous. The women looked young enough to be twenty-one yet appeared to have the same experience as someone who was fifty.

"Come in! I made some tea, we can go talk back in the garden." I entered and she closed the door. The house was huge and high-fashion, but still cozy and comfortable. Nice place they got here.

As we walked down an unnecessarily long hallway, I couldn't hold back my curiosity any longer.

"Ummm… Mrs. Uchiha?"

"Just Mikoto, sweetie."

"Oh, um. Mikoto, is any other…family members here presently?" Like my fancy-shmancy formal talk? Yup, not as easy as it may look.

She frowned in response to my question. We turned right through a glass doorway and entered the garden.

"No, they are away on business. They will be back soon though." I couldn't help but smile widely. All my troubles just vanished into thin air. I mentally sighed in relief.

"Well, Sakura. I invited you here because I just wanted to know more about you." I stared at her weirdly. That was out of the blue. Oops, there goes my politeness.

She laughed at my facial expression.

"I like to know the people we are working with, and I find the best way to do that is to look at they're children, if they have any. So, please, tell me about yourself. Everything, really. What you like, you don't like, hobbies, etc."

A waiter brought in two dainty cups and a tea kettle. She poured the liquid into the china and handed one to me. Her face suddenly changed into a smirk.

"Starting with how you like my tea."

-----------------

Man, Mikoto makes some DAMN good tea! She said it was her own recipe.

After we started talking together we just….sort of….clicked. My mother hadn't been very nurturing or caring, and Mikoto had two sons that only wanted to be left to their own devices.

We related perfectly.

Sadly, all good things must come to and end. She walked me out to the doorway while I stood in front to put on my shoes.

"Sakura, it really was a pleasure meeting you."

"Yes, I agree. It was really nice to-" However, I was interrupted by the clicking of the door. I looked over when suddenly, said door slammed open.

Then a very peculiar chain of events happened…for me anyways.

Since I was standing in the door way, the door crashed into the side of my cheek, stomach, and legs. The blow forced me to loose my balance and fall into the wall adjacent to the door way. Unfortunately, there was a door on the wall I banged into, and it just so happens that the door knob was placed so it could hit me in the center of my stomach, successfully knocking the wind out of me. This then caused me to fall on the floor.

It hurt like a MOFO. I'm pretty sure that will bruise in the morning.

Mikoto, being the kind women she was, rushed over and helped me get my breath back. I looked up from the floor and to see who the perpetrator was. The first thing I saw was jet-black hair sticking up oddly from the back.

…like a chicken's ass….

I growled loudly causing everyone to look at me. I didn't care though; I glared from my position on the floor and hissed out the word I hated the most.

"Sasuke…" He glanced at me with a bored and aloof expression of his face.

"Hn. Do I know you?" Strike one. I was pretty sure Mikoto could feel my angry aura.

"Sasuke, say you're sorry to Sakura." Mikoto asked gently, but her glare as hard as stone.

"What for? She shouldn't be standing in the doorway." Strike two. One more strike and your out, Uchiha.

He glanced up at me and smirked at my livid expression. He turned to face me completely and crossed his arms.

"You know, you shouldn't dye your hair such an outrageous color."

STRIKE THREE, YOU-

"ASSHOLE!" I yelled as I leaped to strangle the arrogant, egotistical, and little bastard.

Except I wasn't moving.

I noticed a pair of strong, lean arms around my waist holding me back from killing the man-ho standing in the doorway. I turned around in order to yell at who was preventing my vicious assault from coming true.

I would have, should have, could have smacked the person up-side the head. But he was just so…GORGEOUS. He had black smoldering eyes that had a tint of red, long silky black hair, and a nice chiseled chest.

Wanna know how I can tell? CAUSE HE'S HOLDING ME RIGHT AGAINST IT. I could have fainted right there.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha. I'm sure we've met before." I had been just standing there and blushing the whole time. Oops.

I recollected myself and took a deep breath. I looked back into his sexy eyes and answered his introduction.

"Sakura Haruno. And yes, we have met before." He continued smirking and released his grip around my waist. Aw…..

"You must've been heading home," he held out his arm, " let me escort you back to your house." I smiled back at him.

"Thank you, I'd like that." My, my, me he is such a GENTLEMEN. I turned to Mikoto and thanked for the tea. She replied that anytime I would like to talk to her I could. I said I would take her up on that offer.

Before we left the building, I glanced at Sasuke. He was glaring at Itachi fiercely, then turned his attention to me. Seeing that he was angry, I thought it was my turn to smirk. So I did.

Itachi walked me to my house and kissed my hand on the door step.

"Pleasure re-meeting you Sakura." I smiled back at him. I was about to bid farewell, when I remembered something.

"Where is Mr. Uchiha?" Itachi paused and glanced back to his house.

"Away on business." That family is always busy with…business…

Itachi interrupted my train of thoughts.

"It really was nice seeing you again, Sakura, but I have to go now." I smiled back in response.

"It was nice to meet you to. See you soon." I watched Itachi walk back to his house and close the door.

Just as I was about to go home and FINALLY relax, the bushes began rustling. My thoughts immediately jumped to the conclusion that it was a rabid squirrel. However, my blonde "back-up" team popped out of the bushes instead, adorned in binoculars and walkie-talkies.

"DUDE! We saw EVERYTHING!" Ino yelled out loud.

"Ino! Quiet down! You'll scare the neighbors half-to-death!" I really didn't want the Uchihas to hear her blabbering.

"Oh, relax! Sakura, you better look out. Itachi may LOOK like a nice guy, but he's a part of this gang at school called Akatsuki. They are NOT a good group. Even though they are all HAWT!" Ino concluded.

"OH! I saw what that bastard did! TOMORROW IMMA LET HIM HAVE IT!" Naruto yelled. Naruto thinks Sasuke is a bastard too? Hell yea. I got the Hokage's son on my side.

"I'm so glad you don't fall head-over-heels in love with Sasuke! Tons of girls do!" Really? The guy is an ass.

Well now that I think about it, he's a rich ass.

He's a good-looking rich ass.

…with a sexy rich ass brother.

AHEM. Anyway, I'm getting ahead of my self. I have school tomorrow, and I am POOPED.

"Guys, I'm exhausted. I'll meet you at school tomorrow ok?" We bid farewells as I went home and readied myself for sleep. I would need it.

Tomorrow, high school begins.

--------------------------------------

_Wow, longest chapter EVER…so far…. At least for me. _

_This is NOT AN ITACHIXSAKURA FIC._

_It is Sasukexsakura :)_

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Do over

_Heyyyyyyyy…_

_Sorry it took so long to update…hahaha….umm yea_

_Don't hate me. _

_So here we go! Here's the disclaimer_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. _

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Do over **_

--------------------------------

I woke up in the morning and let out a long sigh. Today is the day that I become the new kid all over again.

I left the warm, cozy bed I had been laying in and picked up the school uniform. It was a simple button down with a black pleated skirt, nothing fancy. After I had all my necessities, I walked into the bathroom to shower and change.

I exited the shower, having just completed washing my hair, and looked in the mirror.

I had some NASTY bruises on my face and stomach.

Damn Uchiha.

I dressed and added some accessories to the outfit I was previously wearing. Just a touch of diamond stud-earrings and bangles and I was golden. I pulled my hair into a messy, spiky ponytail.

Slipping on some socks and classic converses, I jumped down the stairs and ran into the kitchen.

I began to take out some cereal from the cupboards when I noticed a note. Well, two actually.

_Ms. Haruno,_

_I must drive to the grocery store to pick up food for tonight. I will not make it back in time to bring you to school._

_Takahashi_

He haaaasssss to learn to call me SAKURA. Ugh. Whatever, Tsunade can drive me.

_Sakura,_

_I have to get to school early, since I am the principle. So I can not bring you to school either. You will have to get a ride from someone else._

_Tsunade_

…Never mind. I'll just ask Ino…

Where does she live again? Ugh.

I quickly finished my breakfast and gathered all my things for school. I was about to leave when I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door to see the devil on the steps.

No, I didn't, but I got the next worst thing.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" I asked glaring at the grumpy looking Uchiha. Adorned in the male uniform, dark-wash jeans and a white, button-down shirt, Sasuke look like _one sexy piece of man._

You can not deny that sexiness.

However, my daydreaming was cut short when he mumbled something I didn't quiet catch.

"What was that? Could you please learn to speak clearly before you try to form sentences?" I smirked at his pissed off expression.

"My mother forced me to give you these," he handed me some tea bags of Mikoto's special recipe, "and to offer you a ride to school." I smirked at him, he was obviously a mama's boy.

"Nice bruise on your face. How did you get that?" Now he was smirking widely at me while I scowled.

"Some ass-hole hit me with a door. Anyway, how are you gonna get me to school?" I asked him calmly. He gestured behind him to a sleek, black motorcycle. He then offered me a helmet.

"Don't want you to lose anymore brain cells." Ugh. He is infuriating.

"Are you sure that me, you, and your ego will be able to fit on that tiny thing?"

"Hn. You are kinda fat." EXCUSE ME?! Ohhhh, he is good…

"I don't need a ride to school _from you_. Thank you very much." He shrugged and turned around.

"Whatever." I stood there biting my lip. Alright, I DID NEED A RIDE TO SCHOOL. I hate this guy.

I walked by and snatched the helmet from his grasp.

"Let's go." I felt his sneer behind me which made me grit my teeth. He leaped on to the motorcycle while I got on behind him.

…His chest is even better than Itachi's.

BUT HE'S EVIL. SO IT DOESN'T COUNT. He started the motor and we raced off to school.

--------------------------------

We entered between two large, Victorian-style gates and drove on to the parking lot. The drive had been pretty boring, except the fact that Sasuke ran a red light and tried to throw me off… But I was expecting something like that.

I got off the death trap and handed him the helmet. I looked around at the huge buildings that composed the school. It was a nice, pleasant campus.

"Hn. You didn't fall off." I turned around and immediately frowned. He's such a mood-damper.

"No, I didn't. No matter how hard you might have tried."

"If I had tried to, you would be face down in the middle of street." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Thanks for nothing." I began to walk away. Is it just me? Or am I seriously calm today? This is the least violent I've been in a looooooooooooooong while.

As I began to walk through the halls for someone I recognized (like Ino or Naruto) I noticed I was being glared at profusely…by the entire female population.

I finally spotted at least one blonde I know.

"Hey Ino. What's up?" She whipped her head around and almost smacked me across the face with her hair.

"SAKURA! Did you ride to school with Sasuke?!" It seems the entire hall got quiet. Everyone was eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Umm….yea? Why does it matter?" Ino then pulled me away from the crowded halls and into the girls' restroom.

"Sakura. Sasuke is the man EVERY girl is after in this school, besides Itachi. Not only that, he doesn't let any of them even talk to him! You're the first person EVER to ride on his bike besides himself too! You just made a lot of new enemies." Ino then paused and looked at my face intensely. Was there something on my face?

"Sakura, you have got one NASTY bruise." Oh yeah…there was something on my face.

"Yes, isn't it gorgeous? Sasuke gave it to me." My voice dripping in lovey-dovey sarcasm. That was my fan girl imitation.

But SOMEONE obviously took it a bit too literally. I was about to open the door when a girl pounced on me. She had red-spiked hair on one side and smooth hair on the other.

"What did Sasuke give you?" She asked in a calm, but deadly tone. Wow, this woman is scary. I narrowed my eyes at her and pushed her off.

"He gave me this black and blue discoloration on my face. I'm pretty sure that if you ask him he'll give you one too." She smiled over exaggeratedly and turned around to walk towards the door. Grasping the door knob, she slowly turned her face like they do in those horror movies.

"Watch your back, Haruno." …How did she know my name? Creepy stalker alert.

"That's Karin. She's a bitch, but a smart bitch. Look out for her." Ino then turned her head to me. "She is just like me, knows everything about everyone in this school. Unlike me, however, she's obsessive and loves blackmail. Nobody likes her based on her personality." Ino looked in the mirror and began retouching her make-up.

"So who's your class teacher?" This school is really weird. For some reason, we have one main teacher that teaches us everything, besides gym and testing. Gym is lead by Anko Mitarashi, and testing (big tests, like mid-terms and finals) by Ibiki Morino.

"I have Kakashi Hatake." Ino groaned.

"I was hoping I was had class with you! I have Asuma. When do you have P.E.?"

"Um…last period of the day." Ino squealed and jumped up and down.

"Yes! Me too! Perfect, you can tell me everything that happened in the day then!" Ino linked her arm in mine and led us out of the bathroom.

"You haven't met everyone yet! Let's go find them." I sighed at Ino's energy. I really, REALLY didn't want to meet anyone today.

As we walked through the halls I saw a large group of people occupying two tables. I was only able to recognize Naruto and Sasuke in the mass of students.

"HEY SAKURA!" Geez, Naruto. Why are you so damn loud?

" Hey, Naruto." Naruto turned to everyone in the group while he grabbed my arm. He began dragging me when Ino grabbed my other arm. Unfortunately for me, the two began playing tug-of-war with my limbs.

"I GET TO INTRODUCE HER FIRST!"

"NO, I DO! I SAW HER FIRST!"

"HELLO?! I WAS STANDING WITH HER!"

"WELL SHE LIKES ME BETTER!"

"OH, PLEASE-" A guy with a high-ponytail and laid-back posture stepped out of the assembly. He had his hands in his pockets and looked bored.

"Why don't you just let her introduce herself?" He interrupted the arguing couple and sighed. Ino huffed and crossed her arms.

"Fine." I turned back to the massive crowd. Why can't they just wait until class? I was going to have to do it again anyway.

"I'm Sakura." Haha, short and simple, just how I like it.

They stared at me obviously waiting for a little bit more than that. I groaned at the fact I'm going to have to talk more.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, heiress to Haruno Co. which works with Sasuke's company. I moved here from Suna, and you guys are?" They moved into a messy line so I could see them each easily. However, before anyone could talk Ino interrupted them.

"I call introductions!" She gestured to the person farthest left who had spoken earlier.

"Shikamaru Nara, owns some weird hunting company. He is sooooooo lazy, but he is CRAZY SMART! Such a shame he doesn't use it." He scoffed at Ino.

"Troublesome woman, at least I have brain." Ino steamed silently at Shikamaru's remark. Turning to the right she gestured to a slightly over-weight kid eating chips.

"Choji Akimichi, owns some high-class restaurant." She then leaned into to whisper to me. "Don't EVER say 'fat' in front of him." She said in a deadly quiet voice.

I wonder what kind of story is behind that.

Choji tried to say something, but I couldn't understand him with his mouthful. The next person Ino pointed to was a person in a long trench coat with sunglasses. He wasn't even looking in our direction.

"Shino Aburame, a Bug-lover, his parents are big, famous scientists." I was expecting some kind of remark back but all I got was silence.

Ino then turned to a person with an odd lump in his coat. It then started moving and a puppy showed his face. I almost grabbed him because he was just sssssssssoooo cute!

The dog. Not the person, the dog.

"Kiba Inuzuka. His 'rents own a pet industry, and that's Akamaru."

"Pleasure to meet ya." He gave me a lop-sided grin while his dog barked in approval.

Ino then turned to a very pretty girl who had long purple hair and colorless eyes.

"Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga companies." She glanced down embarrassedly.

"N-nice to m-meet you." I take it that she's a little shy.

Next to her was a boy with the same colorless eyes, but earthy-brown hair.

"Neji Hyuuga, relative of Hinata, and a supposed prodigy." Ino then leaned in closely again and began whispering. "The Hyuugas' have some amazing eye-sight and hind-sight. I mean with like anything! They always know how you feel, when you're lying, or where you are, or-"

"When you're talking about them, Yamanaka." Neji smirked. Ino glared and changed her stance to one of anger.

"They are totally intuitive, but all the males in the family are pretty much pompous ice-blocks." Ino then smiled sweetly at the now glaring Neji. She then turned to a girl with her chocolate-brunette hair in two buns. Her attention was diverted away from me, instead she had been looking for something in her back-pack.

"Tenten. Her parents own a famous dojo." She smiled sweetly.

"Hey." She grabbed something with in her bag and pulled it out. "Found it!" She was holding a Swiss army knife with her name on it. She must have seen my shocked expression because she began acting nervous. "Sorry…haha…it's lucky. Like good-luck-charm lucky."

Well…I'm not even going to comment on that.

"What's that on your face?" STUPID SASUKE.

"Just a bruise I got from an…acquaintance." I glowered at Sasuke.

Next to her stood the weirdest looking guy I've ever seen. He was wearing spandex, had bowl cut hair, and monster eyebrows.

It was the strangest thing.

But who am I to talk, I have pink hair.

"Rock Lee, he's here on scholarship. He is an amazing athlete." I was listening so intently to Ino (I didn't want to mess up anyone's name) I hadn't noticed the obsessive-spandex-wearer sneak up to me.

"Sakura." A scratchy voice called out. I turned around to see Rock Lee on one knee and holding my hand in his own.

"Please…(insert dramatic pause here) Would you go on a date with me?" Woah, ok. How long have I known you? Five seconds?

"Ummm…"

"She wouldn't date you fuzzy-brows! If anybody she would date me!" I looked blandly at Naruto.

"Whatever makes you feel better about yourself." Naruto stared at me his jaw-dropped to the floor while I laughed at his expression. Realizing that the introductions were through, I quickly looked at my watch; school was about to start.

"It was nice to meet you all. Hopefully we could talk more, but the bell is about to ring. Anybody have Kakashi?" Naruto began waving his hands wildly.

"YEA! I'LL SHOW YOU THE WAY!" He began to drag me away to our class room.

"Idoit. I'm pretty sure she could walk on her own." I turned around to see Sasuke following us.

HE'S IN MY HOMEROOM?

FOR THE LOVE OF-

"Then again…" He looked at me unsurely. "Maybe you _should_ help her walk."

I was about to say something VERY offensive and VERY inappropriate, but Naruto beat me too it.

"Shut up, bastard! At least she has a good personality. Unlike SOMEONE I know. Who could it be…? I can't quite place the name of who that was… OH, WAIT! IT WAS YOU, BASTARD!" Sasuke had been busy walking away from our stationary position while Naruto flailed and screamed.

Dear, dear naïve Naruto.

"Naruto, we have to work on your comebacks." I began following Sasuke towards our home room.

"YEA! Wait, what? Awwwww, Sakura!" Naruto whined and hurried after Sasuke and I.

---------------------

After a duration of walking, we finally came to the door that led to our homeroom. I took a deep breath and grasped the handlebar.

"Can you just walk in already?" Sasuke had been waiting behind me. I wished Naruto was here, but he said that he forgot his backpack in his locker.

How could you forget your BACKPACK? I mean, come on…Why would it be in your locker anyway?

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who just came to a completely new school." He looked past me and down the long hallway.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing really does." He muttered the last part quietly, more to himself than to me. He turned his attention back to me. "Everybody gets past everything eventually."

Whoa, wait. Was he trying to comfort me? Was he actually being HUMAN?!

I turned around and smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"_Everybody gets past everything eventually."_ I guess you're right Uchiha/ Maybe you deserve a second chance. After all, we were only seven.

"Hn. Whatever. Just open the door." With new found confidence I yanked the door open to my new classroom for the entire year.

-----------------------

_SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! AND FOR THE PRETTY UNEVENTFUL CHAPTER!_

_My life began to exist again. I know, unbelievable right? You know my friend forgot her backpack to school once. Pretty funny. _

_Ugh, the introductions took so lllllllllllllllloooooooooonnnnnnnnnngggggggg…_

_My computer isn't working so I had to do SOME FREAKING CRAZY SHIT in order to et this crap up. The things I do for you guys. __J_

_Please REVIEW! _


	5. Grand Plan

_HEYYYYYYYYYYY READERS!!!! :D_

_Sorry about the fact that I don't update that much anymore. School is coming and I haven't done the HW…_

_But anyway, I hope you read and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Grand plan**_

_**-------------------------------------------**_

I grasped the handlebar and took a deep breath. I opened the door leading to my new classroom with Sasuke behind me. Upon entering the classroom I noticed that I knew…about…3 out of 40 people. Naruto was already inside the classroom sitting down.

…How did he…? Oh, he has a window seat, and the window was wide open. Good job, Naruto.

Along with him I realized Karin was in the classroom, near the back. She was glaring fiercely in my direction. However, all the other students had a shocked and slightly terrified expression on their face. I was hoping that I wouldn't be THAT weird…

But they weren't looking at me.

Instead, they were all staring at the front of the classroom, where the teacher was standing. He had silver hair the stuck up at an odd angle and a bandage over his face and eye, leaving me to guess he was in a horrible accident. I turned around to look behind me at Sasuke, who had done nothing but stand and stare for at least a full minute.

Finally, the teacher turned to us and gave us his attention.

"Sasuke, you're late." His voice had an undertone of authority to it.

"Hn. You're on time, Kakashi." I didn't even hear the bell ring from outside. Sasuke returned Kakashi's steady gaze, not at all intimidated by him. "Plus, I was showing the new kid around." I silently seethed at him for using me as an excuse.

But I did cause him to be late…

Kakashi nodded his head.

"How kind of you, Sasuke. You can sit down." Each of the students sat in desks that comfortably fit three people. They were all arranged to face the front and with large spaces in between each desk. Sasuke sat down in the same desk with Naruto, but he did not sit right next to him. The only seat left in the classroom was the seat in between Sasuke and Naruto.

After a while of me just standing there, waiting for instruction, Kakashi remembered my presence.

"You must be Sakura, correct?"

"Yup." I answered with a curt nod of my head.

"Alright. Class, this is Sakura Haruno, she's new here." I turned and smiled brightly at the class.

"Hey."

"Why don't you introduce yourself, Sakura?" I KNEW this was coming. I stared coldly back to Kakashi.

"You've pretty much said everything."

"I only said your name."

"That's all they need to know." I smiled sweetly back at Kakashi.

"What about your likes, dislikes…" Mikoto asked me THE SAME DAMN THING. This is completely and utterly pointless.

"Where do I sit?" I interrupted Kakashi. Oops, I wanted to make a good impression. Guess not.

But Kakashi didn't seem fazed at all by my curt reply. He just turned to face the class again and pointed between Naruto and Sasuke. Haha, I thought so.

"Welcome to Konoha High, a school of the elite and the prosperous." That's a good way of saying, "only for those who can pay their way in."

I walked quietly to the seat he pointed at and sat down in the comfortable chair. Kakashi reached for something in his desk and pulled out a book. After flipping to random page, he sat down.

"So, I've been informed that we have two Separate Gym periods in this class, 2nd and 7th . Who has 2nd?"

A majority of the students raised their hands for this. Actually, majority is an understatement. ALL of them except for two boys who were sitting next to Karin, this one guy behind me, and myself rose their hands.

Kakashi never lifted his head to see exactly what a big difference there was in the class numbers.

"Alright. So while some of you guys go to gym, the other students will be studying the elective for this quarter. And when the ones who formerly studied the elective go to gym, the others who formerly had gym will be studying the elective, understand?" Let's pretend we all understood whatever the hell just came out of his mouth.

Kakashi continued his lecture.

"This quarter's elective will be music and art. We will move to the art/music room to conduct this class." Kakashi took a deep sigh. "Because I got here way to early today due to an alarm clock malfunction, for 1st period you can do whatever you want."

Immediately the class errupted in noise as people began to conduct conversations with their neighbors.

"Aww, man! I ripped my backpack throwing it through the window. " Naruto's bright orange backpack, did indeed have a hole in it.

"I'll sew that up for you later if you want me too, Naruto." I was in a particularly good mood do to the fact I was able to skip introductions.

"Thanks, Sakura!!" He smiled widly at me and I returned his kind gesture. I placed my elbow on the table and leaned my head on it as I remembered something from earlier.

"Hey, Naruto. Why are there so many kids in 2nd period gym rather than 7th?" Naruto's face showed one of confusion.

"Huh, I don't really know, why is that Sasuke?" I completely forgot he was here. I was in perfect BLISS. But nope, everything always come back to him.

"The seniors have 7th period PE." I raised my eyebrow at this.

"Then why do I have it?" Instead of Sasuke answering me, the guy who sat behind us answered. He looked a lot like Sasuke, except he didn't have the chicken ass hair. I remember that he had raised his hand that same time as me.

"You and I and some other people got bumped out of the period for juniors because of lack of room, so they just added us into the least crowded space, which was the seniors." He looked at me and smiled over exaggeratedly. "I'm Sai, nice to meet you." He seemed a bit socially awkard. I just returned his smile and replied with a similar remark to his.

I turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke BOTH glaring at Sai, it was one of those rare moments when they weren't arguing over something. I would have asked what was wrong but I got interrupted by another voice.

"Hey, Sasuke. Need any help?" I turned to see Karin standing next to Sasuke with her hands on her hips. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her question.

"With what?" Karin nodded directly at me and I acted oblivious about the motion.

"No. I got this one under control." Sasuke turned his head forward and placed his elbows on the table and intertwined his fingers. She glared at me from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, alright. Sasuke, if you need ANYTHING just call me." Karin walked away without a smile and without any unnecessary gesture. Karin didn't seem particularly fangirl-ly or annoying, and Sasuke didn't seem to mind her. But whenever she passed someone in the room they glared at her, and she glared right back.

"What was that about?" I asked Sasuke calmly. However, Naruto interjected and answered the question for him.

"Karin gets rid of all of Sasuke's fangirls. We don't know how she does it, but she does and they don't bother us anymore." Naruto then smiled. "But you can stick around, Sakura! You aren't annoying or whinney." I thought about what Naruto had said silently.

The bell rang and practically all the students left to go to gym while Sai, two other guys, and I walked with Kakashi to the music and art room.

-------------------------------------------------------

Once we arrived I noticed some easels on one side of the room and many musical instruments on the other side. I was naturally drawn to the piano and harp, so I began to make my way over. The two guys I hadn't known walked over to the guitar and the drums accordingly while Sai walked over to an easel.

"You guys can do whatever you want, as long as you keep working you can easily pass this class." Kakashi walked over to a desk and sat down and pulled out his book again.

There is so much more to life than just READING. Get a hobby.

Anyway, I decided to be nice so I introduced myself to the two guys. One was rather tall and had orange hair with a pretty calm demeanor, but he had something off about him. The other was had light-blue hair and peculiarly sharp teeth.

"Hey, I'm Sakura. What's your guys' name?" The scrawnier one looked up and grinned.

"I'm Suigetsu and this big guy is Juugo." Juugo nodded his head towards me. "He has a personality disorder. I think he's bipolar, but he's still a pretty good guy."

"Cool, so you play guitar?"

"Yup."

"I play drums." Juugo's voice was shy and a bit meek, which completely contrasted to his appearance. I smiled kindly at him.

"That's great. Guess we better get to work, huh?" With that we began playing our own instruments, I focused on the piano and harp. They were my favorite instruments, and I usually composed some pop songs on the piano.

Before the bell rang I walked over to Sai to see how he was fairing. I looked at his easel to see an extremely beautiful painting. I couldn't help but gasp as I saw his drawing.

"Wow." My breath escaped me as I continued to look at it. I showed a picture of music notes floating in the air, and a piano…and a harp…and a pink-haired girl…

Ok, that's kind of creepy. I'm not sure if I should be flattered or freaked out.

I'll be flattered for now.

The image was slightly blurred giving it a dreamlike touch and done in watercolor. It was mostly in black and white except for the girl, me, who was sitting at the piano bench.

"It's not my best." Sai almost looked disappointed at it. He picked it up and began to walk to the trash can.

"Wait!" I can not BELIEVE he is throwing that away! "If you don't want it, I'll keep it!" Sai looked slightly shocked.

"…Sure." He handed me the masterpiece.

"Thank you." I held that painting gently in my hand. I planned to place it above my bed in my new room.

"Maybe it would have been better if the girl hadn't been so ugly." My expression dropped.

WHAT WAS THAT?!

I growled and punched him across the arm. I took satisfaction in seeing him wince.

The bell rang and we left to go back to the homeroom.

---------------------------------------------------------

We commenced classes afterwards in relative silence learning all necessary subjects to graduate. Nothing else that was very interesting happened, and nobody really talked much.

I learned though that Kakashi was considered one of the hardest teachers here. I found this difficult to believe because he was easy to understand and explained all the questions asked accurately. Later, I found out he was "hard" because he didn't except any of the students bribes.

The bell rang announcing the end of sixth period. Juugo, Sai, Suigetsu, and I left to go to gym.

I was once again petrified. I would by going to GYM, a very abusive and rough subject, with the upperclassmen. Along with that, the only girl I know that is going to gym so far is Ino.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the room. Before I left a piece of crumpled paper hit me in the back of the head. I opened it and read its content.

_Good luck, Sakura! I'll beat up any of the Seniors that get to you! Look out, today in Gym we do wrestling!_

I recognized Naruto's messy handwriting instantly. I glanced further down the page and read the other note on the paper.

_Don't Die._

I smiled at the neat, yet masculine handwriting. Sasuke sure has a way of cheering me up.

I looked back at the two and gave them a wink and walked out the door.

Here come the Seniors.

------------------------------------------

_TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!!!! REVIEW PLEZZZ!!!!!_


	6. Cheating

_Hey…………_

_Yes it has been a while…… hehe… sorry._

_My excuse? Stress. Too. Much. Stress. _

_But at least the story is being updated now…right? _

_Insert same old disclaimer I use every time here._

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Cheating **_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

I walked awkwardly to the gym class full of seniors awaiting me. Sai's painting, though beautiful and flattering, was completely awkward to walk with. Figuring that this was the last period of my first day (or as I like to call it, my own complete version of Hell on earth) I decided to just bring all my stuff with me.

Today felt like _weeks_, not just one day. I let a sigh escape my lips as I continued down the long hallway. Looking up for a brief moment, a bit of platinum blonde catches my eye.

"Hey, Sakura!" Ino came running towards me energetically. Ugh, how are these people so hyper all the time?

"What's that you're holding?" She motioned to the now covered painting Sai had given me.

"A painting Sai gave me. He's in our P.E. class, so you should know him." Ino winked.

"Do I ever! He is very, very cute. Of course he is nothing compared to what you have going on with Itachi…" I was about to reject and correct her about this false information (because I do not have anything going on with Itachi) but she looked like she just had an important revelation.

"Sakura! I forgot to tell you!" She leans in and whispers to my right ear. "We have P.E. with the Seniors!" I look at her strangely. That came a little late.

"Ummm….yea. We do. Sooo what?" It was Ino's turn to gawk at me.

"HOT DEVELOPED MALE BODIES IS WHAT!" Wow. Are you serious?

"Are you serious?" Ino smiled at me innocently.

"Yup." We arrived to the school gym. Ino went on ahead and entered the locker room while I went to find, Anko, the gym teacher. When I did find her, I was scared. Terrified actually.

Didn't anybody ever realize that P.E. teachers are always (95.5% of the time) are overweight or have some bizarre unexplainable injury? Well, every school I have ever been to matched this stereotype at least. Usually the teachers were laid-back and uncaring because they were unfit themselves.

However, Anko _obviously _defied that stereotype.

She had a killer body and was extremely toned. Not only that, she looked like she was EXTREMELY strict.

What gave me this impression?

When I walked in she was verbally abusing her student aid for bringing her only four dango sweets. The poor student's argument? That she was not the one who called in the order, and that it was Anko who called it in, and she just picked it up at the shop. What was Anko's response?

Detention for bad-mouthing the teacher and then an order to buy more dangos for her.

I gulped and nervously shifted my wait to my other foot. After calming down a bit I went to face the surprisingly fit P.E. teacher.

"Ummmm…Ms. Anko?" She snapped her head toward me.

"_What?_" She really is terrifying. Before I could respond to her, she interrupted me.

"You must be the new student." She looked me up and down as if to size me up. Then she made a face of disgust.

That's a real confidence booster.

Anko threw the gym uniform at me and told me to change in the women's locker room. The uniform was nothing but simple black dolphin shorts and a white baggy t-shirt with printed with "Konoha High. The Proud. The Powerful. The Elite."

Hahaha, that's funny. Whoever designed these shirts had a great sense of humor. What was really amazing though, was that this school had personally designed _athletic sneakers_ for this subject. It's astounding. It really is.

I walked into the locker room and changed quickly. Ino had been waiting by the mirror and fixing her hair. I sighed and she glared at me before her face broke out into a smile.

"Lunch was fun today, wasn't it?" I grinned back at her.

"Yea. It was." Today at lunch everyone just hung out and got to know each other. I was glad it was like that; today had my head hurting from all the information being thrown at me.

As we exited the locker rooms and entered the gym (the extremely huge and extremely echo-ey gym) I saw Anko waiting for me. She pointed at me and motioned for me to walk over to her.

"This is how it works," She started slowly, too slowly. It made me feel dumb. "Every quarter we get a new sport. We test the students weekly on the handouts we distribute at the beginning of the week. Then we have either a mid-term or a final at the end of the quarter. Get it?" I nodded my head meekly. "This quarter is wrestling." At this point she grinned sadistically. "My favorite. I don't care about the fact that you are a junior, you well compete with the seniors and follow the seniors tests and work-out routines. If you want to join any sports, just ask me and I'll let you know who, when, where, and how." Now she motioned for me to sit on one of the many mats placed. "Girls, sit on this side. Boys on the other. I'll explain the rules to wrestling to everyone in a bit."

I sat down on the mat next to Ino. I noticed that someone had sat next to me and I turned to see who it was. To my pleasant surprise, it was Tenten.

"Tenten! I didn't know you had P.E. with us!" Tenten laughed at my remark.

"Well, I am a Senior. Neji and Lee are in this class too." I looked along the row of males on the opposite side of the mat and saw the two boys formerly mentioned and waved. Lee waved back energetically and Neji nodded his head. As I continued to look down the row of people I saw Sai, Suigetsu, and Juugo sitting near the end.

Anko stepped into the middle of the mats and began to explain the rules. I wasn't really listening, but I knew that we had to sit by weight. Due to this fact, I was near the front.

Alright, I was the first one. I'm super light, ok?! It's not my fault!

Apparently, the first to fight are the lightest people, and then whoever wins wrestles the next one in line. The winner was the one who survived everything. Pretty simple.

The guys went first. Wow, the seniors are HAWT. I looooovvvveee this period. The first people I noticed that would fight together were Lee and Suigetsu. The winner, though it was very close, was Lee. Lee then faced a few people until he was up against Neji. Neji won. After that Neji was pretty much winning all over the place until he got to the last person in line, which was Juugo. Juugo, being the giant he is, smothered him.

I gulped as I realized that now it was the girls' turn. I turned to the petite girl next to me and smiled. She glared back.

Fine then. Bring it on.

We started in standard position, and Anko blew the whistle. In two seconds (Anko timed it) I had the chick pinned to the ground. I saw Anko's gape turn into a smirk while most of the guys just "oooooooohhhhhhhhh"-ed.

I may be small. I may be light. But I have some KILLER arm muscle. Thank you Suna weight training!

I went through about five more girls (it was not as quick as the first girl, it was kinda grueling actually) until I faced Ino. Ino and I kept laughing through the fight, but eventually I was able to pin her, though I might have cheated…was tickling against the rules?

I would have faced Tenten next, but she went to the bathroom. Anko said she would just face the winner of the next round. I got up from the ground and looked at my opponent.

"Hi, I'm Tayuya." She smiled sickeningly sweet at me. "And I promise that you won't leave this ring completely in tact."…What? She was probably some kind of masochist. After all, she was cracking her knuckles and laughing hysterically at the moment.

We got into position. I swear that I heard the door open, but I was to preoccupied to care. She smirked down at my short, frail, and petite body. After that she barred her teeth.

In that moment I thought I was actually going to die. Silly, right?

Anko brought the whistle up to her lips, but before she even got the chance to blow it, Tayuya pounced on me. We wrestled around for a bit, until I almost had her pinned down. Unfortunately for me, she just flipped me over and twisted my arm. That is when she should have started counting, but instead she continued pulling my arm back. I winced in pain and fear.

"Ouch. Hey, stop-" I felt my arm release a sharp amount of pain at the same time it created a "crunching" sound.

The room was silent. Probably waiting for me to started crying or something. Instead, I felt my adrenaline explode.

"Tayuya, I specifically said NOT to use-" I could hear Anko beginning something but I was too pissed to care.

"BITCH!" I turned around and punched Tayuya across the face with my left, non-injured, arm. She kicked me in the stomach, and then we were into a full-blown cat fight. The guys were obviously having a good time, laughing and placing bets on who would win, but Anko pulled Tayuya off me and I was pulled back from some guy. I turned around to see it was Sai.

Anko looked angry, but satisfied, which was a weird combination but whatever.

"Sai, take Sakura to the Nurses' office. Ino, please take her stuff there after class." After I heard that was when the pain kicked in. I gritted my teeth and held on to Sai to support. For some reason I couldn't walk very well.

"Wow, she really beat you up." I glared at his plastic smile.

"She had one more arm than I did when it started. I'm just glad I broke her nose." I couldn't help but feel proud of that. The first punch I delivered made her nose bleed more than a cherry-flavored gusher being squeezed into oblivion.

"Yes you broke her nose. While she broke your arm, twisted your ankle, and cut up half of your body with her fingernails. Not to mention you still have that bruise on your face from earlier today." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Doesn't feel like it."

"Your body is probably in shock." We arrived at the medical office while Sai knocked on the door.

"Shizune, Sakura needs you to patch her up." The door opened to reveal a woman who reminded me of Mikoto but with shorter hair and a reserved demeanor. She looked at me and gawked.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?!" She quickly pulled me into her office, sat me down on a cot, and began to dress my wounds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was near to the end of school when Shizune finished. Sai had been pretty much right. My ankle wasn't really twisted, I could still walk on it after I put it in an ice bucket (but man, was it swollen). My arm was, indeed, broken and now covered in a cast and carried in a sling around my neck. Shizune also cleaned all the cuts I had received.

I was, once again, amazed. It was like a make-shift hospital in here.

Ino gave me the normal school uniform as I changed out of my other clothes.

"Wow, Sakura. Injured on your first day." I glared at Ino who was snickering.

"Shut up." Ino was now laughing loudly. The bell rang and we begun to leave the building.

"Umm…Ino could you help me carry my stuff?" Ino nodded and picked up the painting I wasn't able to carry.

As we walked through the halls, I couldn't help but feel like a complete and utter loser. Why? Well because:

It's my first day here, and I arrived at the school bruised and beaten thanks to a certain Uchiha.

It's my first day here, and I managed to get _even more_ severely injured by a crazy, out of control senior.

It's my first day here…that one pretty much speaks for it self.

Don't you just love my life? BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL DON'T.

Ino interrupted my innocent ponderings with her obnoxiously loud mouth. I am obviously not in a good mood.

"Just so you know, we all meet up at the front of the school before we get a ride home." Ino then seemed to remember something.

"Oh, Sakura! During your bitch fight-" I glared at Ino, " The Akatsuki came in! I think you were too preoccupied to notice. Which is too bad for you because you just missed out on some awesome EYE CANDY!" I sighed. I was slightly disappointed, I wanted to see Itachi again…

"But Ino, shouldn't they be in college or something?" I asked her the question that popped into my mind.

"They're a gang, they have they're reasons. I'm just glad they come to our school! They usually visit the senior P.E. period, I don't know why." I shrugged my shoulders at the response.

We finally arrived to the front gate of the school were I saw our group mingling on the edge of the road. I limped towards the group. Naruto seemed to notice me first because he began to flail at me.

"HEY, SAKURA! DID YOU SURVIVE P.E. WITH THE SENIORS?! IT WASN'T THAT BAD, RIGHT?" Naruto's view was blocked because Ino was standing in front of me, so he didn't see how wrong he was. Consequently to Naruto's outburst, everyone turned to face me while Ino stepped out of the way of everyone's views.

"Whoa! Sakura what happened?"

"WHOA! OMG, NO WAY WHAT HAPPENED?!" (Would you believe me if I said that one was Naruto? Well, "believe it".)

"What the fuck?"

"GASP!"

"Nice job, how'd you do that?"

"…"

"Troublesome."

And the gasps and shouts of amazement echoed throughout the group until I was able to calm them down with my amazing amount of patience.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Silence. Sweet silence.

"So what happened?" Sasuke asked as he looked at my pathetically beaten up and limping form. Neji smirked as he recalled what happened.

"Sakura was pretty much beating everybody until she faced Tayuya." Sasuke's face scrunched up in a disgusted manner, Tayuya was probably one of his fangirls. "Tayuya used an illegal move and broke Sakura's arm. Sakura cussed at her and broke Tayuya's nose. Then a fight happened and the result is," he gestured to Sakura, "this."

"Wow, Neji. That was the most I ever heard you say." Naruto was laughing hysterically at his own remark while Neji was silently seething.

"Oh, Sakura! You were supposed to sew my backpack, remember?" Naruto gestured to the hole in his backpack.

_**FLASHING BACK**_

"_Aww, man! I ripped my backpack throwing it through the window. " Naruto's bright orange backpack, did indeed have a hole in it._

"_I'll sew that up for you later if you want me too, Naruto." I was in a particularly good mood do to the fact I was able to skip introductions._

"_Thanks, Sakura!!" He smiled widly at me and I returned his kind gesture. _

Oh yeah. I forgot about that. First period felt so long ago.

I looked down at my mangled arm.

"Ummm…Sorry, Naruto I don't really think I can." I lifted my busted arm to emphasize my point.

"But can't you just use your other arm?" My patience wore thin and I decided to hit him on the head, with my cast. It was very therapeutic actually.

"Ow! What was that for!?" I sighed at Naruto's stupidity. I looked around the group and noticed that Hinata was staring shyly at Naruto. She _liked_ this guy?! I'm pretty damn good at reading people's emotions, if I do say so myself.

It was then when I spontaneously decided to play cupid for a day.

"Hinata, you know how to sew, right?" Hinata shyly nodded her head in shock and confusion. I grinned widely at her.

"Would you mind sewing Naruto's backpack?" Naruto jumped up and down excitedly.

"Would you, Hinata?! Please?!" Her face turned very, very red and she grasped on to Tenten, who had been standing next to her, for support.

"I'd love too." She said in a barely there whisper.

"Alright! YAY! Hey, my Dad's here! Let's go, Hinata!" Neji growled and began to run after them.

"Wait, I'm coming."

"Why are you coming?!" The argument continued until all three of them were in the car.

Afterwards, Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Shino, and Kiba, left when they're parents arrived, leaving only Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, and I.

I heard Sasuke sigh and pull out the keys to his motorcycle.

"I better leave." He looked towards me. "You have a ride home don't you?" That's when I remembered that he brought me to school today. It felt oh so long ago. I was about to respond when a smooth, silky voice cut me off.

"I can take you, if you like." I turned to see Itachi, my savior, who had just exited the school building. Why was he in there?

"Sure, I'd like that." I could feel a killing intent somewhere. It was practically rolling towards Itachi and I. I looked up to see Ino and Shikamaru staring at Sasuke, who was delivering a glare that scared the _shit_ out of me. Itachi was unfazed.

"Let's go then." I smiled to Itachi and followed him to his car. I waved goodbye to my friends with my good arm. Sasuke was glaring, Ino was hyperventilating, and Shikamaru was looking intently at me until he whispered something to Ino which made her gasp.

Was that good or bad?

He opened the door for me and I sat down in the beautiful leather seats. Itachi got in the driver's seat and began to drive away, very quickly.

When we got into the busy, rush-hour traffic I felt my back stiffen.

That was I realized that it wasn't just Itachi and I in the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!_

_So I got a comment that this plot in unoriginal. It is kind of._

_BUT I RATHER THINK OF IT AS A CLASSIC IDEA. _

_Read and review please. _


	7. Lost Turn

_**Before **__anyone accuses me of...ignoring this story. In my defense I just have to say,_

…

_YOU'RE RIGHT. I'M SORRY! I lost my passion, my inspiration, and my storyline! _

_But now, I give you the next chapter after about… half a year! :D _

_I love you all, please don't kill me. _

_Disclaimer: I ain't ownin' the Naruto scene. _

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Lost Turn**_

* * *

I declare myself to be, if it is possible, a greater idiot than Naruto Uzumaki. How can somebody, not to mention an injured and crippled somebody who should be more aware of their surroundings, NOT NOTICE THREE OTHER PEOPLE IN THE CAR?!

I looked at Itachi searching for some source of comfort, but surprisingly, his face was blank.

STUPID TWO –FACED DIMWIT.

Turning around to see the three other people in the car, I noticed all of them had a red cloud with a black background on their shirt. Itachi, who unzipped his jacket, had one too.

Well, I think it's safe to assume this is Akatsuki.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?" After hearing that, I turned around to look at the man with orange, spiky hair and a surplus of piercings on his body who spoke to me.

"Um…" Think fast, Haruno! Think fast, Damn it! "No. I'm not."

The pierced man raised one of his eyebrows, while the guy next to him, who looked something akin to a fish, released a deep, throaty laugh.

"Really, because I don't know many people with pink hair." Well…shit. Stupid hair color. I felt a sharp turn as I noticed that Itachi had chosen to take the incredibly long way home.

If I wasn't concerned before, I'm concerned now.

"Well…" Around the corner, I saw a weird streak of blonde. However, as soon as I saw it, Itachi sped up and ran a red light. "Um… I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

My patience was beginning to thin; even with a broken arm, you do NOT WANT TO PISS ME OFF.

"Itachi, what the hell are you doing?" He turned to look at me. I heard blue man's annoyingly full laugh.

"Driving." His voice was cold and monotone. In turn to his response, my eyes narrowed.

"I see that. Can you please try to drive better than a drunk?" His mouth twitched. I couldn't tell if it was out of annoyance or humor.

"Now, now. Be nice young heiress." I turned to the man in the car I hadn't noticed earlier. He adorned an odd, swirly mask.

I'm in a car of FUCKING FREAKS. Someone save me!

"Like I said, I don't talk to strangers. Or freaks." Glaring dangerously at each one of them, the blue shark decided to speak up.

"I like her. She doesn't take any shit." He smiled an extremely wide and what struck me as a semi-rapist smile. "She doesn't like strangers, right? Well, I'm Kisame. Pleased to meet ya, girly."

"Don't give me a reason to make sushi out of you, fish face." Again, his rippling laughter resonated in the car.

"I'm Pein. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Haruno." The way his eyes, which swirled abnormally…makes me think he's blind or had acid thrown in them…ANYWAY, the way his eyes shifted, it dared me to say something I would regret.

Well, I think my safest bet here is to stay in denial.

"I am NOT Sakura Haruno!" Instead of just Kisame's voice, this time I heard a chorus of all four of them chuckling.

"I don't think you need to know who I am yet, Miss Haruno. But you can call me Tobi." Before I could respond, I saw the streak of blonde again in the window. Soon after Itachi began his erratic driving again.

"Itachi, just keep the wheel straight and get me HOME." If I did not have a broken arm I could have taken all four of these circus drop outs.

Well…Probably not.

Shut up, I can dream, okay?

"Well, I think Tobi wants to ask you some questions first, Sakura." I didn't care anymore about what these people were doing, but I DID NOT want to be interrogated.

"FUCK MY LIFE. JUST LET ME OUT OF HERE." Itachi snickered and seemed to be driving in circles.

"That's not necessary. Now tell me, what exactly is the Haruno Company's relationship to the Uchihas?"

...What?

"What?" Tobi grunted impatiently.

"You heard me." Call me crazy, but I smell a weasel in here. A tall, dark-haired, sexy weasel.

"Well, shouldn't Itachi know that?" He turned towards me. Shifting his sight from the street to me, he shrugged his shoulders and answered quickly.

"We're just testing you. " Okay, many people would think that what we, the Haruno Corporation, does is obvious. Too big companies signing together should be publicized, right?

But it's not. It is kept TOP SECRET.

We are the medical foundation to our companies. The Uchiha Company is full of innovators, and now they are trying to discover a way to perform an efficient form of surgery on the blind so that the connections are restored to keep, create and maintain eye sight. In fact, I lead the Division of Research. Nothing medical, just organizing the information we gather and handling the unruly workers.

Well, that's what it started out as anyway.

Instead, we began to discover various forms of chemicals that could affect the eyes in dangerous ways. Some of them were able to send images, deadly ones, through the eyes and into the patients' brains. I don't exactly know how it works, but we can also extract information from a fully functioning brain.

That is why it has to remain top secret. We are, as I speak, discovering what could be potentially as destructive as a nuclear bomb. However, it would be far more painful.

"I have no clue what the hell is happening with our companies, nor do I care." I kept my face straight as I awkwardly shifted my injured arm.

"Don't lie, Sakura. All liars go to Hell." Pein spoke up with a strong and passionate voice.

"I'm already in Hell. How much worse can it get?" I heard a honk outside my window and turned to see Ino waving out of the driver's window with Shikamaru in the passenger seat.

"Hey, look! There's my ride, I think I better go now." Itachi began driving quicker into the southern part of town.

Okay, this is NO WHERE near my house.

"I thought I was your ride." Itachi smirked while felt the atmosphere become more tense.

Son of a Bitch.

No wait, I like Mikoto.

BASTARD.

"Well, that was before I discovered you drive like you're on drugs and alcohol." I rolled down the window and quickly shouted to Ino.

"PULL OVER. WE WILL TOO." Rolling the window back up, I turned to face Sasuke's older brother.

"Pull over, Itachi." He hesitated, but decided that there was no way to get out of this without a confrontation.

After I moved out of his car and into Ino's, I sat down with a sigh of relief.

"That was such a waste of time." Ino scoffed in the mirror.

"Tell me about it, Shikamaru you were no help at all. At least Sasuke was able to follow them while we cut them off." Sasuke? Sasuke HELPED me?

"Why did you guys come anyway? Not that I am ungrateful or anything like that." I smiled as Shikamaru murmured "troublesome" and pulled out his phone.

"Let's meet up at your house, and we'll tell you about it later. Okay?" I nodded silently.

I'm injured, confused, and just got semi-kidnapped.

Woe is me!

* * *

_I LOVE YOU ALL, SO SHOW ME SOME LOVE AND REVIEW! ;D _


	8. My Greatest Apologies

**I'M SO SORRRRRYYYY!!**

I'm pathetic, I know! I haven't been updating AT ALL. Sorrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy... So many things have been going on, and the AP tests are right around the corner! However, that should not be an excuse.

Thus, I have another...depressing announcement. I will probably discontinue Started with a Game, due to the fact that the writing is horrible, the plot is complete crap, and I've lost my direction for writing it. If you want a further explanation, click on the story once I update it. I also am pretty sure I'm going to stop Somewhere to Begin as well.

But seriously, in Somewhere to Begin her first day at school has been at least, what, three chapters? I can't believe I strayed so far from the plot… SO, I want to make it up to y'all with some better, updated-more-often stories!!

On that note, here is the **GREAT NEWS**! In its place, I have decided to start a brand-spankin'-new story! Yup, that's right. Now we have a few options for this, I could either do:

1) A Drama Romance thingy, with, of course, Sasuke and Sakura. This will be a serious story. A modern city, Konoha, at the threat of an unknown outside force, must find a way to establish a strong defense. However, it seems impossible with the warring sides inside the town: the Uchihas and the Uzumakis. The Uchihas desire to win the war drives them to create a time machine and bring back one of the most intelligent and military-savvy Uchihas of the 14th century (? might change date), Uchiha Madara, the shogun. However, something goes wrong, and they instead bring back the emperor's daughter, Princess Sakura. The Uchihas are unsure what to do, and the time machine will have to recharge for another five years in the meantime. Will Sakura be able to adjust to the time period? Will she be able to lead the Uchihas to victory? Or will she try a different approach? Who knows? (Me!)

2) A Drama romance thingy, with the same couple, but more humor! Sakura Haruno currently works for one of the most established actors of Japan, Itachi Uchiha. Once she hears of his affiliation with a renowned terriost group, Akatsuki, she decides to make a change. Who will listen to a lowly commoner, though? Deciding it as necessary to enter the business of a celebrity to give her credibility, Sakura runs to the opposing agency to try kick-start her mission. What she wasn't expecting was the appearance of Itachi's brother, Sasuke. (kinda inspired by Skip Beat!)

3) A... take a guess... Drama Romance thingy! With the alliance of the Uchiha-Uzumaki-Haruno (UUH) Companies, the Heirs and Heiress are expected to reinvent the company and finalize all decisions. Before the arrangements can be made, Sakura Haruno is sent to America and must work on another piece of the company's goal. On her return to Japan four years later at the age of 22, she discovers that UUH has broken up. Not only that, ALL companies are facing a new formidable opponent, Akatsuki. What exactly happened and how will she fix this? (Maybe you can tell, but this idea is not very...finalized. It will be a lot like Somewhere to Begin but better! Hopefully.)

But guys, message me so I know what to do! I need YOUR help! (haha, cheesy.)


End file.
